


two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl

by openended



Series: we will rise as the buildings crumble [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala asks Sam a mildly awkward Truth or Dare question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl

“Sam,” Vala says, “truth or dare.”

Sam groans and glares up at the sky. This game has gone on longer than she ever thought possible. She’s been skipped for the past few rounds and once she laid down on the ground, she’d honestly assumed they’d all forgotten that she’s still awake and out here with them. “Truth,” she says, knowing that a dare from Vala will entail kissing someone or singing some annoying Top 40 song she doesn’t know (or both), and she’s really not interested in either right now.

The campfire crackles and the wood shifts in a shower of sparks as Vala contemplates her question. “Who did you lose your virginity to?” Vala asks sweetly.

Cam chokes on his water and coughs. “Wrong pipe,” he says, his eyes watering.

Sam yawns. “I still have a free pass, don’t I?”

“Indeed,” Teal’c affirms.

She sits up. “Then I use my free pass. Goodnight, everyone.” She ignores Vala’s protests and stands up, brushes dirt off her pants and walks toward her tent. She waits until Vala’s engrossed in finding an appropriate Truth to ask Teal’c before she turns back and throws a wink at Cam.

He grins at her and blows her a kiss.


End file.
